Innocence
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Ia begitu menyayangi sang kakak, juga mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri yang sepatutnya tidak ia kasihi. Ia hanya tahu jika ia akan tetap menyayangi kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya. Juga cintanya pada sang kakak ipar tidak akan bisa hilang :: SasuNaru Fanfiction :: Boys Love :: Oneshot :: Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Innocence © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Boys Love** _a.k.a_ **Shonen-Ai**! _Alternative Universe_ , typo(s), etc.

* * *

 _Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

 _Duniaku sangat gelap_

 _Beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

Sosok pemuda pirang masih menyusuri ruang hampa itu. Tangannya menjulur kedepan berusaha meraba-raba yang ada di sekelilingnya walau nihil hanya udara kosong di sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

Gelap.

Semua terasa gelap bagi pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Kakinya masih membawa tubuh kurusnya mengitari ruang hampa yang temaram. Polanya tidak berubah, ia tetap berjalan pada garis yang sama. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, semua nampak sama di mata Naruto. Gelap.

Berat untuk dikatakan, pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu kehilangan pengelihatannya. Ia buta. Kedua bola mata bak permata sapphire pudar itu tidak dapat melihat apapun. Ia hanya dapat merasakan tanpa bisa melihat.

Ia mendudukan dirinya pasrah. Percuma saja. Rasanya sia-sia ia mencari sosok kakak yang ia rindukan, karena memang tak ada siapapun disini.

* * *

 _Hey, katakan padaku, aku harus berbuat apa?_

 _Semua terlihat sama_

 _Hey, tolong bantu aku_

* * *

Naruto terduduk lesu di ranjangnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya yang membuatnya pengap itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kakak tersayangnya, ia ingin menemani kakaknya. Namun semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Pintu kayu besar itu terkunci, sehingga membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat keluar untuk memeluk sang kakak yang ia rindukan.

Ia sangat merindukan kakaknya lebih dari apapun. Naruto ingin berlari dari tempat ini, mencari kakaknya yang selalu membantunya. Ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh hangat dari kakaknya bagaimanapun juga.

Ia sentak menoleh ketika merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulitnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu melangkah dengan hati-hati kearah jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar.

Dengan perlahan jemarinya menggenggam erat tepian jendela, ia mencoba keluar melalui jendela besar itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, tidak ingin melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin bertemu kakaknya tersayang, apapun akan ia lakukan.

* * *

 _Hey, katakan padaku mengapa aku seperti ini?_

 _Peluk aku sepanjang malam ini_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku_

* * *

Telapak tangannya menggenggap gagang pintu, membuka pintu yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan perlahan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengusik lakaknya yang sedang terlelap.

Naruto membawa langkahnya yang seringan angin medekati kakaknya. Jemari dengan lembut menyusuri wajah halus sang kakak yang terlelap dengan penuh kasih sayang. Betapa ia rindu menyentuh kakaknya seperti ini. Setelah merasa dirinya puas menyusuri wajah kakak yang ia rindukan, Naruto dengan perlahan mendekap kakaknya dengan lembut. Membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak kakaknya itu, merasakan hangat yang ia rindukan.

"Sakura- _neesan_ , aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya lirih.

Naruto terus mendekap tubuh ramping sang kakak. Ia—sangat—merindukan kakaknya. Sudah lama Naruto ingin memeluk kakaknya seperti ini. Walaupun ia hanya dapat memeluk kakaknya ketika sang kakak terlelap sekalipun.

Uzumaki Sakura, ialah kakak dari Naruto. Satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang Naruto miliki sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Sakura adalah orang yang berarti untuk Naruto, orang yang menjaga Naruto. Kakak yang ia kasihi.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya ke sudut lain dari ranjang yang kakaknya tiduri. Duduk di sebelah pria tampan yang tidur bersama Sakura seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Suami dari kakaknya sendiri. Orang yang ia cintai, namun sampai kapanpun tidak dapat ia miliki— _tidak_ —bahkan tidak seharusnya ia cintai. Jemari Naruto menyusuri lekuk wajah dari orang yang ia cintai dengan penuh sayang. Dengan lembut ia menyapu pelan bibir Sasuke dengan jarinya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di sela hembusan nafas Sasuke, "Sasuke- _niisama_ , aku mencintaimu."

Dan tanpa Naruto tahu, sepasang mata emerald menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian.

* * *

 _Hey, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Aku ingin tertidur sekarang_

 _Tapi aku tetap terus bermimpi tentangnya_

 _Tolong beritahu aku_

* * *

Bola mata Sakura masih mengawasi gerak-gerik adiknya dengan tajam, sesekali menggigiti kuku-kukunya yang berpoles pewarna itu. Ia benci dengan ini semua. Ia benci memiliki seorang adik yang cacat seperti Naruto. Ia malu pada Sasuke—suaminya—karena telah membawa adiknya yang cacat dalam kehidupan mereka, menyusahkan hidupnya dan—mungkin—Sasuke. Ia bahkan sangat membenci Naruto karena ia telah merebut perhatian Sasuke yang seharusnya hanya untuk Sakura seorang.

Naruto masih menyusuri ruangan tamu besar itu, meraba-raba udara kosong seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia tahu Sakura dan Sasuke ada di ruangan ini, namun ia tidak tahu pasti dimana tepatnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak dapat melihat, Naruto sadar akan kekurangannya tersebut. Tapi ia masih tetap berusaha mencari kakaknya maupun kakak iparnya yang ia cintai.

Naruto merasa kakinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu. Ia tahu apa yang tersentuh oleh kakinya sekarang ini, ia yakin bahwa kakinya menyentuh sepatu milik Sasuke. Dengan perlahan tangannya terjulur mencari dimana letak Sasuke berada.

Setelah ia tahu pasti dimana Sasuke berada, jemarinya kembali terjulur menyentuh pria tampan bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Merasakan rahang kokoh pria bersurai _raven_ itu.

"Naruto?" Suara _baritone_ yang sangat Naruto kenal. Sasuke langsung berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Tangan sang _raven_ menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya hanya ia duduki sendiri. "Duduklah dengan perlahan, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _niisama_." Ujarnya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat senyuman adik iparnya.

"Bukan masalah," Balas Sasuke. "Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat rupa wajah Sasuke, Naruto merasa gugup berada di dekat sang _raven_ , orang yang ia cintai—sepatutnya tidak ada perasaan lebih dari Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari kalian. Aku merindukan kalian." Ujarnya. Jari-jarinya kakinya bermain dengan karpet yang di pijaknya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan sebisa mungkin.

Sasuke mengernyit, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Merindukan kami?" Ulang Sasuke. "Maafkan kami, Naruto. Kami tidak bisa selalu menemanimu." Sesalnya.

Naruto mendongkak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku, _Niisama_. Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan kalian. Hanya saja aku—"

"Tidak, Naruto. Maafkan aku dan kakakmu yang selalu sibuk." Potong Sasuke dengan segera. "Sebagai gantinya, akhir pekan ini aku akan menemanimu secara penuh, _okay_?"

 _Sapphire_ Naruto membelalak. Wajahnya menerawang, tidak pada wajah Sasuke. "Benarkah?" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Lengannya kembali terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang menyentuh lembut pipinya, "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu."

Tanpa ragu, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak milik Sasuke, "Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke- _niisama_! Aku menyayangimu."

Sasuke membalas pelukan dari Adik istrinya tersebut. "Tidak masalah, Naruto. Aku juga."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, buku jarinya memucat. Ia benci melihat ini semua—terlalu sering Sakura melihat kejadian seperti ini, dimana Sasuke terlihat sangat memperdulikan adiknya dibanding dengan dirinya, istrinya sendiri. Ia muak akan adiknya yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sasuke yang secara sah adalah suaminya. Rasa benci itu semakin meluap pada diri wanita itu. "Aku membencimu."

* * *

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Aku sangat mencintainya_

 _Aku ingin selalu berada dekat dengannya_

* * *

Sakura terduduk di meja riasnya dengan gelisah, sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang terlelap di ranjang mereka.

Waktu telah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam, namun Sakura masih berusaha tetap terjaga. Ia ingin tahu apakah adiknya itu akan masuk seperti malam biasanya ke kamarnya dan Sasuke. Walaupun sepertinya mustahil karena ia telah mengurung adiknya itu di dalam lemari besar di ruang ganti.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat bayangan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Dengan tergesa Sakura segera mengunci pintu kamarnya agar adiknya tidak dapat masuk.

Sakura segera menuju ranjangnya dan Sasuke. Ia berbaring cepat dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa keluar dari lemari besar itu. Walaupun ia memang tidak mengunci lemari itu, tapi ia berpikir bahwa akan sulit membuka lemari itu dari dalam jika orang itu adalah Naruto yang buta. Entahlah, pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau sekarang.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sakura tersentak kaget ketika suara _baritone_ Sasuke memanggil namanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa suaminya itu terbangun karena tindakannya.

"A—ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk." Ujarnya gugup. "Kau tidurlah lagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke segera terlelap kembali tanpa menghiraukan sang istri. Punggung tegap itu membelakangi Sakura yang menatapnya sendu, tetesan bening turun dari bola mata indahnya. "Sasuke- _kun_." Lirihnya.

* * *

 _Aku bodoh aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa_

 _Aku bodoh karena masih mencintainya_

 _Maafkan aku_

* * *

Malam ini sama seperti malam lalu. Sakura kembali mengurung Naruto di lemari besar ini. Naruto sadar bahwa Sakura memang sengaja mengurungnya di lemari yang sesak ini agar ia tidak mengganggu sang kakak. Tapi Naruto berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ia hanya tahu jika ia akan tetap menyayangi kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Tangannya meraih salah satu kemeja yang tergantung dalam lemari dimana ia terkurung. Menghirup dalam aroma yang tertinggal pada kemeja yang ia yakini milik Sasuke tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum senang karena ia seperti merasakan kehadiran Sasuke hanya karena kemeja yang kini ia peluk. Kemudian ia kembali meraih _dress_ yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya, menghirup aroma dress yang kini ia genggam. Ia sangat familiar dengan aroma lembut ini. Ini milik kakaknya—Sakura. Ia kembali tersenyum senang sambil sesekali mengusapkan pipinya pada dress milik Sakura.

Naruto tahu bagaimanapun juga ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci Sakura. Seburuk apapun perlakuan Sakura padanya, Naruto akan tetap menyayangi Sakura. Karena bagi Naruto, kakaknya adalah segalanya.

* * *

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakannya_

 _Maafkan aku_

* * *

Sakura masih sibuk menghidangkan sarapan di meja makan, sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan _espresso_ hangatnya. "Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Lengannya menurunkan gelas _espresso_ nya yang kini tinggal setengah gelas.

Sakura melepas _apron_ nya, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping kiri Sasuke. "Entahlah." Ucapnya acuh. "Mungkin belum bangun."

Ia menatap sang istri, "Sudah dua hari ini aku jarang melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke. "Ia baik-baik saja? Aku mulai merasa khawatir padanya."

Sakura berdecak. Berusaha tidak peduli, ia mencoba memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan. "Memang apa yang bisa terjadi pada Naruto, huh?" desisnya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia baik-baik saja."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut akan Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan adiknya. "Biar aku melihat ke kamarnya." Sebelum Sasuke beranjak, Sakura segera mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Berusaha mencegah suaminya untuk pergi.

"Duduklah. Aku jamin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anak itu." Sakura berusaha bersikap tenang. Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Tidak berselang lama, mereka melihat Naruto yang melangkah perlahan menuju meja makan. Sang pemuda dengan bola mata indah itu tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah yang biasanya berseri itu kini memucat—mungkin karena terlalu lama terkurung dalam tempat pengap.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia segera menuntun Naruto perlahan untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya, berhadapan dengan Sakura yang menatap mereka tajam. Sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke- _niisama_." Naruto tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap kosong ke arah depan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut, menghadapkan wajah Naruto agar bertatapan dengan wajahnya. "Tidak masalah." Balas Sasuke. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat."

Surai pirangnya menari karena anggukkan perlahan dari Naruto, tangannya dengan ragu-ragu meraih tangan Sasuke yang ada di pipinya, menurunkan tangan sang pemuda _raven_ yang ia kasihi dengan perlahan dari wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Niisama_."

Bola mata _onyx_ itu menatap Naruto kecewa. Perlakuan Naruto tadi seolah menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Sasuke tersenyum pahit akan hal itu. "Jika ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku, Naruto."

Sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan tenang, tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan sehingga membuat suasana nampak terasa dingin.

Naruto merasa gugup dengan suasana ini. Ia tahu, walau ia tidak dapat melihat, kakaknya sedang menatapnya. Naruto bisa merasakannya. Tangannya terulur bermaksud untuk mengambil gelas yang berisi air di hadapannya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan meminum segelas air, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan gelas itu—yang biasanya—ditaruh dihadapannya saat ia sedang makan di meja makan.

Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang Naruto butuhkan, ia segera meraih gelas yang berisi air itu lalu di berikan pada Naruto. "Ini." Ia berusaha membantu sang adik ipar untuk minum. "Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedak nanti."

Sakura memicing melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Ini keterlaluan, bahkan Sasuke melakukan semua ini dihadapan Sakura tanpa perduli bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ia benci karena lagi-lagi Naruto yang mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke.

Sakura dengan kesal menggebrak keras meja makan. Emosinya membuncah, tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia benci semua ini. Dengan cepat Sakura segera menarik tubuh adiknya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Aku ingin selalu bersamanya_

 _Aku mencintainya_

 _Aku menyayangimu_

* * *

Sakura masih terus menarik Naruto dengan kasar, sang adik dengan terseret mengikutinya di belakangnya. Ia tak perduli lagi dengan rontaan Naruto, atau bahkan teriakan Sasuke yang tengah mengejarnya.

" _Neesan_ , aku mohon hentikan." Lirih Naruto. Ia masih berusa meronta dari tarikan Sakura yang cukup keras. Sakura seolah menulikan telinganya, ia tetap terus menarik adiknya. " _Neesan_ maafkan aku, tolong hentikan."

"Sakura, kubilang hentikan!" Geram Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengejar sang istri. "Kau menyakiti adikmu sendiri, Sakura!"

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Sakura tetap menarik Naruto dengan kasar. Ia mendorong adiknya kedalam kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar sebelum akhirnya mengunci pintu itu agar Sasuke tidak dapat masuk.

Naruto terpojok disudut ruang kamar mandi tersebut. Lengan-lengannya menyentuh dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. " _Neesan_ ," Lirihnya. " _Neesan_ , ayo kita keluar dari sini."

Tidak mempedulikan adiknya, Sakura segera mengisi penuh _bathtub_ dengan air. Setelah _bathtub_ itu telah terisi penuh oleh air, ia kembali menarik Naruto yang meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi.

" _Neesan_ , kumohon maafkan aku." Suaranya melemah, ia meronta namun berusaha tidak menyakiti kakaknya. Sakura dengan kasar mendorong Naruto agar memasuki _bathtub_ yang terisi penuh dengan air. "Kau diamlah, Naruto!" sentaknya.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!" Sasuke terus mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci. "SAKURA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, hah?"

"DIAM!" Balas Sakura berteriak. Tangannya menjambak rambut Naruto, menenggelamkan adiknya semakin dalam kedalam air. "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Sasuke- _kun_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

Tangan Naruto mendorong pelan sang kakak, mencari cara agar dirinya tetap bisa bernafas. " _Haah_ , _haah_ , maafkan aku _Neesan_." Sang pemuda pirang melepaskan dirinya dari sang kakak.

"SAKURA KAU MENYAKITI NARUTO, HENTIKAN!" Sasuke terus mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Sakura mendecih, ia membawa wajah adiknya agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya, sementara Naruto, _sapphire_ nya memandangnya kosong. "Kau, Naruto, tidak cukupkah kau merampas kebahagiaanku sejak dulu, HAH?" bentak Sakura. "Aku tidak marah kau merebut perhatian semua orang! Selama orang itu bukan Sasuke, suamiku, hanya dia yang aku cintai!" Jerit Sakura penuh emosi sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajah adiknya.

Naruto berusaha mendorong pundak Sakura kembali, ia berusaha mencari udara. Pandangan matanya yang kosong terarah pada wajah kakaknya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan benci dan bersalah, " _Neesan_ , maafkan aku."

"Sakura, kumohon hentikan," Suara Sasuke melirih. "Buka pintu ini, Sakura. Biarkan aku melihat Naruto." Sasuke mendesah berat. "Aku mencintainya."

Tangisan Sakura pecah mendengar lirihan Sasuke. Tangannya yang mencengkram pundak Naruto bergetar, air matanya kini terjatuh mengenai wajah sang adik.

" _Neesan_ , aku menyayangimu."

Sakura melepas cengkramannya pada pundak sang adik. Ia melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, menggigit tangannya untuk meredam isak tangisnya sebelum akhirnya terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi.

* * *

 _Sangat sakit_

 _Hatiku sangat sakit_

 _Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

 _ **-FIN-**_

* * *

Okay, jika kalian ada yang pernah baca fic yang alurnya pesis seperti ini dengan pairing Minho x Taemin, dan authornya Sicachu, itu saya juga. So, bukan plagiat ya OTL

 **Q: Kok sinetron banget nih fanfic?**

 **A** : Maklum, author lagi maso, mau yang angst. Maaf ya Naruto dan Sasuke Out of Chara, demi fanfic ya. Ini juga karena terinspirasi sama lagu BEG yang judulnya Cleansing Cream.

 **Q: Sakura bashing ya ini?**

 **A** :Tentu bukan! Saya tidak ada niat bashing chara siapapun ya. Maaf banget.

 **Q: OOC parah! Naruto masa lemah? Sasuke gak kayak Sasuke.**

 **A** : Saya sesuaikan berdasarkan kebutuhan fanfic ini. Maaf ya.

Ficnya terkesan acak-acakkan dan ala drama banget. Maaf kalau agak terganggu *bow*

Endingnya gantung banget? Plotnya acak-acakkan?

Saya menerima request **prequel** atau **sequel** nya kok XD

Kalau ada yang request aja, kalau engga yaudah gapapa *maksa*

Thank you for reading, my dear readers-san. Hope you all love it :)

If you don't mind, please leave me some review /RIPEnglish

Thank you, ciao!


End file.
